1. Field:
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to voice communications in data processing systems. Even more specifically, the disclosure relates to a method, computer program product, and apparatus for managing a voice communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice communications are often employed by users to send and receive information. A voice communication is a collection of messages in the form of spoken words between two or more users. An example of a voice communication is a telephone call between two users. Voice communications are frequently used to conduct transactions between users. For example, a customer may call a salesperson to order a product sold by the salesperson.
In conducting the transactions, users are frequently requested to provide confidential information to a receiving party. The receiving party may request the confidential information to verify the identity of the user and/or complete a transaction, such as discussing the details of a bank account or making a purchase. The confidential information is data or an identifier known only to the user. The confidential information may include a passcode, bank account number, credit card number, social security number, or other suitable identifiers. Once the receiving party receives the confidential information, the receiving party completes the transaction, discusses the details of the account, or another suitable activity.
Some unauthorized parties attempt to receive confidential information belonging to other users. In the event that the confidential information becomes known to an unauthorized party, the confidential information may be used by the unauthorized parties to perform unauthorized activities on behalf of the user. For example, an unauthorized party may use the credit card number of a user to make a purchase for the benefit of the unauthorized party without the consent of the authorized party.
In some examples, an unauthorized party attempts to receive confidential information by contacting a user using voice communication and alleging that the unauthorized party is associated with a party trusted by the user. For example, an unauthorized party may call a user using a telephone and state that the unauthorized party is an employee of a bank with which the user has an account. The unauthorized party may also request confidential information from the user. For example, the unauthorized party may state that the bank is updating the records of the bank and that the account of the user may be closed if the user does not provide the social security number of the user.
Some users may recognize the attempt to receive the confidential information by the unauthorized party and end the voice communication or report the unauthorized party to the authorities. However, other users may not recognize the attempt to receive the confidential information and trust the allegation that the unauthorized party is associated with the party trusted by the user. Thus, some users may speak the requested confidential information to the unauthorized party during the voice communication.